guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Poncius d'Arles
brouillon thumb|260px|Les arènes d'Arles au moyen-âge sont fortifiées et habitées.thumb|260px|Mornas. Poncius d'Arles, Poncio, Pons, est né vers 870 et mort en 954/955''Chroniques de Haute-Provence: bulletin de la Société Scientifique et Littéraire des Alpes de Haute-Provence'', Chroniques de Haute-Provence, 1996, no.330-331, p.132.. Il est inhumé à Orange dans l'église Saint-Florent. Poncius Ier est viguier d'Arles, époux de Blismodis. Ce seigneur arlésien de la première moitié du Xe siècle est le plus ancien ancêtre de la Maison des BauxPierre Conso, Les Seigneurs des Baux. xe – xve siècles, Tarascon, éd. des Consuls, 2010.. Le Président Berge attribue aux Vicomtes de Marseille une origine commune avec les seigneurs des Baux, mais cela reste à démontrer[http://provence-historique.mmsh.univ-aix.fr/Pdf/PH-1954-04-016_02.pdf Le rôle de la Vicomté de Marseille dans la formation du Comté de Provence et l'origine de ses vicomtes]. L'hypothèse la plus récente et la plus convaincante est celle de Jean-Pierre Poly : Pons II d'Arles, précariste de Nyons, propriétaire à Vaison, est le fils de Poncius d'Arlesns et Blismodis, et le frère de Humbert, évêque de Vaison, et d'Ison, propriétaire à Uzès, tous les trois précaristes de MornasLDP p. 78 et ss. Partie du tableau de filiation «Les Orangeois» extrait de J.-P. POLY, «L'autre nom du comte Raimon», p. 77, cité par [https://halshs.archives-ouvertes.fr/halshs-01172143/document Eliana Magnani. MONASTERES ET ARISTOCRATIE EN PROVENCE -MILIEU Xe - DEBUT XIIe SIECLE. Lit Verlag, 10, 1999, Vita Regularis. Ordnungen und Deutungen religiosen Leben im Mittelalter, Gert Melvillle, 3-8258-3663-0.]. Pons est l’un des ancêtres des comtes d’Orange-Nice, des Mevouillon et des Montdragon, ainsi que d’un certain nombre d’autres familles nobles moins connues et un descendant d'une branche cadette des Robertiens, devenus comtes de Narbonne avec Milon de Narbonne (ca 735-791) et Liebulf de Provence. Certains domaines ayant appartenu à Leibulf des Baux (ca 830-900), en Argence, sont ensuite détenus par Pons le jeune[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. Il est encore très intéressant de noter que, d’après Marie Pierre Estienne, Pons donne des prés à Goudargues et assiste à l’expiation de Géraud de Sabran, le pseudo-archevêque de Narbonne, lorsque celui-ci fonde Saint-Saturnin (Pont Saint-Esprit) pour Cluny en 945. Marie Pierre Estienne suppute des liens familiaux entre les Sabran et les Mévouillon[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. Manassès d'Arles, archevêque d’Arles (914-962/963), donne des terres in precaria dans la région de Nyons et de Mornas, à Poncio et sa femme Blismodis''Chroniques de Haute-Provence: bulletin de la Société Scientifique et Littéraire des Alpes de Haute-Provence'', Chroniques de Haute-Provence, 1996, no.330-331, p.132.. Les chartes provençales de 980, de 1004, de 1005 et celles de l'an 950 environ, nous parlent d'un grand personnage du nom de Pons. Par les donations qu'il fait dans la terre des Baux, près d'Arles, on voit clairement qu'il en est seigneur ; mais on ne lui en donne point le titre. Les noms de fief ne s'ajoutent donc point encore an nom individuel. La chose est d'autant plus remarquable ici, qu'on l'appelle souvent le seigneur Pons, Pons seniorHistoire de Sisteron: tirée de ses archives ..., Volume 1, Édouard de Laplane, Guichard, 1843.. Pons et sa femme, Blismodis, sont précaristes de Mornas (10 décembre 954)GCN Arles, n° 256, cité par Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Publications de l'Université de Provence, 2004., mais nous avons aussi une concession en précaire par Manassès, archevêque, et Gontier, prévôt d'Arles, à Pons et à sa femme Blismodis, puis, en survivance, à leurs fils Humbert et Garnier, d'une terre à Gigondas dans le comté d'Orange''Le Moyen âge,'' Volume 14, H. Champion, 1901.. Mais déjà au IXe et au Xe siècles ces ancêtres des Mevouillon sont connus comme princes d’Orange''The Cambridge Illustrated History of the Middle Ages: 950-1250'', Robert Fossier, Stuart Airlie, Janet Sondheimer, Robyn Marsack, Cambridge University Press, 1986, p.21.. Il semble que les ancêtres des Mévouillon, tout au moins ceux de la branche dite de Nyons-Mirabel soient très liés à ceux des Agoult. D’une part en effet les prénoms en usage dans les deux familles (Leodegar ou Lauger, Gerald ou Géraud, Warac ou Varac ou Farald ou Féraud, Pons, Ripert, Raimbald…) même s’ils ne sont pas tous rares, sont très semblables. D’autre part Gisla, épouse en secondes noces de Rostagn d’Agoult, est la fille de Raimbald de Nice. Ce dernier est le fils de Lauger (lui-même fils de Pons fondateur de la branche de Nyons-Mirabel et deuxième époux d’Odile de Nice). Or le frère de Gisla, Raimund, semble avoir été l’époux de Percipia, première ancêtre clairement nommée de la famille de Mévouillon au XIe siècle. Pour qui garde à l’esprit la fréquence des mariages entre cousins issus de germains aux Xe et XIe siècles il y a donc là au moins une solide présomption de parenté très ancienne[http://www.histoireduluberon.fr/page22.html#_ftnref1 Histoire du Luberon, Jean Méhu]. * * * * * * * * * * Sa famille et sa descendance . En 954, Pons est déjà âgé et certainement décédé en 956 lorsque sa femme apparaît dans un autre document, simplement accompagnée par ses enfants[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. Blismodis a deux fils de cités : Ego Blismoda femina et filii mei Poncius et GuarneriusChroniques de Haute-Provence: bulletin de la Société Scientifique et Littéraire des Alpes de Haute-Provence, Chroniques de Haute-Provence, 1996, no.330-331, p.132.. Donation d’une vigne au comté d’Avignon par Blismode (Mont, p. 43) : : 965 Autoritas etenin ecclesiastica et lex consistid Romana, … qua propter ego Blismoda femina et filii mei Poncius et Garnerius auctoritatte secuti, donamus ad monasterium …. Deux des fils de Blismodis, Pons et Garnier, sont parties prenantes de cette donation. GCNN t III n° 283 : Arles le 16 juin 983. Ison et Humbert, archevêque de Vaison, sont frères et leur père, qui s’appelle Pons, a reçu des propriétés de la part de Manassès. Deux enfants d’Ison sont cités (nepos de Humbert) : Pons et Rambert. GCNN t III n° 285 : Précaire confirmée à Pons (fils de Blismodis) père de Laugier et Pons par Annon, archevêque d’Arles (9 juin 981)[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. Mais dans la réalité Pons de Mevouillon a au moins quatre fils de Blismodis de Mâcon († après 967), peut-être sœur d'Aubry de Mâcon : * Humbert, prévôt d'Arles, évêque de Vaison, jusqu’en 1005, si on en croit l’''Histoire de l’église de Vaison''p.79., date à laquelle il fonde un collège de chanoines réguliers pour desservir la cathédrale de Vaison, précariste de Mornas 954-1006. * Garnier, évêque d’Avignon (976-991), Vernerius ou Vernerus, qui succède à Landry''La Provence du premier au douzième siècle : études d'histoire et de géographie politique : études d'histoire et de géographie politique,'' Georges de Manteyer, A. Picard et fils, 1908, p.260.. Lui et sa mère se trouvent à Avignon en 967. Garnier est aussi présent à l’acte de fondation de Saint Véran de Vaucluse par l’évêque de Cavaillon en 979. Nous avons une donation faicte par Garnier, évêque d’Avignon, au monastère de Saint André en 982''Catalogue général des manuscrits des bibliothèques publiques de France'', France Ministère de l'éducation nationale, Ulysse Robert, France Ministère de l'instruction publique, Direction des bibliothèques de France, France direction du livre, Plon, Nourrit & cie, 1893, p.383.. Il vit encore le 4 août 992. Garnier vit encore le 4 août 992[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. * Ison qui a deux fils, Pons et Raimbert, précaristes de l’église d’Arles, à Mornas, en 985. * Pons II de Mevouillon (ca 910-986) * et Blismodis x Uc D'après les thèses les plus récentes, Pons II est la souche des familles de Mévouillon par son fils Pons III et des Nice-Orange à travers son autre fils Laugier, marié à Odile de Vence, fille d’Annon, si l'on en croit Alain Venturini[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon] . * * * * * Fichier:A444.jpg|400px|Descendance de Leibulfe * * * * * Descendance de Chrodobert d'Alémanie Chrodobert d'Alémanie ∞ Wulgurde ??? │ ├── Robert = Chrodobert II, référendaire, maire de Neustrie, évêque (665) │ ∞ ??? de Lombardie │ │ ├── Erlebert de Thérouanne (ca 590-après 659), nobilis''Hervé Pinoteau, ''La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45. . ∞ 639 Fumerse de Boulogne, sœur de saint Wulmar │ ├── Lambert de Fontenelle (640-688), abbé, évêque, saint. │ │ ├── Robert de Thérouanne, duc et chancelierHervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45. . ∞ Théodrade, parente de Nanthilde, épouse du roi Dagobert │ ├── Angadrisma │ ∞ Ansbert (629-694), abbé, évêque, saint │ ├── Folchaide de Salzbourg │ ∞ Théodon II de Bavière, duc │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Agilofinger │ ├── Lambert de Maastricht (636-705), évêque, saint │ │ ├── ??? Robertien, né vers 640. │ ├── Robert de Salzbourg, évêque de Worms, saint. │ ├── Érentrude de Salzbourg (ca 650-710), sainte │ ├── Hervé de Laon (660-696), comte │ ∞ Irmine, fille d'Hugobert │ │ │ ├── Rolande │ │ ∞ Guy, abbé de Fontenelle, et ancêtre des Widonides │ │ │ ├── ??? Robertien │ │ ∞ Bertrade de Prüm │ │ │ │ │ ├── Caribert de Laon │ │ ∞ Gisèle ??? │ │ │ ├── Berthe au Grand Pied (726-783) │ ∞ Pépin le Bref │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Carolingiens │ ├── Roger, comte du Mans │ │ │ ├── Hervé, comte du Mans │ │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Rorgonides │ │ ├── Lambert de Hesbaye'http://mauriceboddy.org.uk/Narbonne.htm de Narbonne, comte, ancêtre direct des CapétiensHervé Pinoteau, ''La symbolique royale française, Ve-XVIIIe siècles, P.S.R. éditions, 2004. . ∞ '''Chrotlind de Neustrie │ ├── Willigarde[http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ ∞ Liutwin de Trèves, saint │ │ │ ├── Milon de Trèves, évêque de Reims et de Trèves. │ │ │ ├── Milon d'Angers │ ∞ Bertha, sœur de Charlemagne │ │ │ ├── Roland │ ├── Landrade de Hesbaye │ ∞ Sigramm │ │ │ ├── Chrodegang de Metz, évêque, saint. │ │ │ ├── sainte Opportune │ │ │ ├── Gunderland de Hesbaye, deuxième abbé de Lorsch │ │ │ ├── Ingramm de Hesbaye │ ∞ Hedwige de Bavière │ │ │ ├── Ermengarde (778-818) │ ∞ Louis le Pieux │ ├── Rotrude[http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ ∞ Charles Martel (690-741), prince │ │ ├── Robert de Hesbaye (697-avant 764), comte ∞ ca 730 Williswinte, fille du comte Adalelm │ ├── Cancor de Hesbaye, comte, ancêtre des PopponidesAlfred Friese, Studien zur Herrschaftgeschichte des fränkischen Adels ("Geschichte und Geselschaft. Bochumer historische Studien" 18), Stuttgart, 1979. Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, V - XVIII siècle, P.S.R. éditions, 2004, p.45. │ ├── Thurimbert de Hesbaye (ca 730-après 770), comte │ ├── II de Hesbaye │ │ │ ├── Robert III de Hesbaye │ │ │ │ ├── Robert le Fort │ │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Capétiens... │ │ │ │ ├── Guérin de Thurgovie, gouverneurCahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958. . ∞ Adelindis de Buchau, abbesse. │ ├── Isembard von Thurgau (ca 735-806), comte │ │ │ ├── Guerin de Provence │ │ ├── Milon de Narbonne (ca 735-791), comte │ ├── Liebulf de Provence (ca 780-835)De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie, Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.127.. ∞ Odda (ca 800-après 835) │ │ ├── Leibulf des BauxOld Provence - p. 127, Theodore Andrea Cook - 1905. │ │ ├── Pons de Mevouillon (ca 870-954)'''Bulletin de la Société d'etudes scientifiques et archéologiques de Draguignan et du Var, Volumes 16 à 17, C. et A. Latil, 1887.. ∞ '''Blismodis de Mâcon, sœur d'Aubry de Mâcon │ ├── Umbert (ca 900-996), évêque de Vaison │ ├── Garnier (ca 900-991), évêque d’Avignon. │ ├── Ison d’Arles (ca 900-942) │ ∞ Fille d'Ursus de Bénévent │ │ ├── Pons de Marseille (ca 910-979), dit major │ ∞ Judith de Bretagne │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Vicomtes de Marseille... │ │ ├── Pons II de Mevouillon (ca 910-986) ∞ Richilde, originaire de l’Uzège │ ├── Féraud de Nice, évêque de Gap, │ ├── Pierre de Mirabel │ ├── Pons III de Mevouillon │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Mevouillon... │ ├── Arnoul de Theys │ ╰──┄┈... Descendance Theys... │ ├── Gérard │ │ ├── Rambaud de Mevouillon (ca 960-après 1023) │ │ │ │ │ ├── Ripertus Geraldi de Trescléoux, domnus | ∞ Odile de Mison (1024-1095) │ │ │ │ │ ├── Pontius Rayembaldi │ ∞ Austrudis │ │ │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Famille de Rambaud │ ├── Raoul │ ├── Laugier de Nice (ca 1050-1032) ∞ Odile de Provence (976-1032) │ ├── Rostan de Gréolières │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Gréolières... │ ├── Pierre de Nice, évêque de Sisteron │ ├── Jauccara de Nice │ ∞ Amic de Vence-Avignon │ ├── Gerberge de Nice │ ∞ Bérenger d’Avignon │ ├── Rambaud de Nice (1006-1073) ∞ 1032 Accelena d’Apt │ ├── Laugier d’Apt │ ∞ Amancia de Lacoste-Castellane │ ├── Odila de Nice │ ∞ Boniface de Reillanne │ ├── Gisla de Nice │ ∞ Rostang d'Agoult │ │ │ ├── Laugier d'Agout, évêque d'Apt │ ├── Pierre II de Nice, évêque │ ├── Rostan de Fréjus │ ∞ Accelena de Marignane │ ├── Rambaud de Nice ∞ Bélieldis de Marseille │ ├── Amic │ ├── Guillaume ∞ avant 1045 Azalaïs de Reillanne │ ├── Bertrand-Rambaud d’Orange ∞ 1068 Adélaïde de Cavenez │ ├── Léger, évêque d’Avignon │ ├── Jausserand Laugier ∞ 1064 Gerberge de Provence │ ├── Pierre │ ├── Rambaud II d'Orange │ ├── Thiburge d'Orange ∞ Giraud A. de Monteil │ ∞ Guillaume d'Aumelas │ ├── Raimbaut d'Orange │ ├── Thiburge II. * * * * * * * * * * Notes et références . Références . * * * * * Liens externes . * Alain Venturini Naissance et affirmation du Consulat de Nice.. * de NICE-ORANGE PREMIERE MAISON D'ORANGE *Notes sur l'origine des comtes d'Orange * Les origines de la famille Mévouillon Catégorie:Histoire occitane Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Moyen Âge Catégorie:Personnalité provençale historique Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Personnalité française du Xe siècle